Give me my happiness
by LuciaAyala23
Summary: Troy wasn´t happy. No basketball, no scolarship. Some years later, her mean girlfriend will try to make him forget about this new girl that appeared, he seem to know him, What was her name? Gabriella Montez. No way she´ll steal my money, I mean, boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

My smile faded as I looked at myself in the mirror. What had happened to me? Where was the old Troy?, the happy one. It had stayed in High School.

Looking back in the past, I had a pretty good life: the best girlfriend ever, a lot of good friends, the promise of a basketball career AND I could sing pretty well too. My life was perfect, well, almost perfect, my dad´s pressure for a basketball scolarship and a place in the Lakers faded after that tragic day, the day that would twist all my life.

-FLASHBACK-

"C´mon Troy, let´s go to the tall one"- Chad said

"You want to get hurt, do you? We´ll die if we go there, you know I´m not a good skiier"

"You´re afraaaid! The capitain´s afraaaaid" Chad said pointing at Troy stupidly, everyone was looking at them now- shit- Troy thought-

"Ok. C´mon, let´s go. A race."

"YAY" Chad screamed and everyone cheered

"Troy, don´t do it" Gabriella said grabbing him by his shoulder

"I need to" He said and left

At the top of the mountain Troy looked down and instantly felt nauseous, he looked at Chad, he looked acared too, but he knew Chad was quite a good skiier.

They jumped and started skiing down the tall mountain.

-Tree, rock, turn- everything was going alright, they were close to each other, then, suddenly, Chad looked to where Troy was, but he wasn´t there, he looked to the other side: nothing. He started to freak out, after all, he had pushed Troy there.

He quickly looked for him and saw the snow mixed and a hat full of snow there –oh shit- Chad thought, Troy´s hat. He followed the path of snow and stopped shocked at the sight of a dark shape around a tree. His heart started beating frenetically as he rushed to where Troy was. He kneeled next to him

"Troy, man, talk to me"

"Chad, it hurts" he said opening a bit his eyes, a tear fell down his cheek

"I´ll go for help, don´t move"

"It hurts, a lot" then he closed his eyes and fainted

"Don´t leave Troy, I´ll be right back"

Chad went really quickly to where the gang was

"GUYS. TROY. MOUNTAIN. HELP" He said totally out of breath.

"Chad, what happened? Where is Troy?"

"He had an accident"

Zeke called 911 and Chad leaded them to where Troy was. The paramedics took him to the ER.

Troy´s POV

"TROY!, TROY! WAKE UP! PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I opened slowly my eyes, that weighted like iron, the last thing I remembered was falling and rolling down the mountain, then a lot of "cracks" and much, much pain. Then hitting a tree and Chad saying something.

"It hurts" I said with a raspy voice, I could barely talk, and everything hurted, It hurted too much

"What does it hurt? Your legs?"

"Yes, and my back, it hurts a lot"

"OK Troy, stay with me, tell me what happened"

"No, hurts, pull the pain out please"

End of Troy´s POV

The thing that shows your beeping started beeping faster and Troy fainted again

"TROY, NO, STAY WITH ME"

"Clear!" Then she used that electronic things on Troy´s chest to bring him back to life

"Outta danger- plaster his legs and put him a collar (not sure how to say collarin- help?), then take him to a room and place him, be careful with his position, his back must be totally horizontal. I´ll go tell his friends".

"Troy Bolton?" Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and 2 teachers stood up

-Wow, lots of people for the boy

-How is he? Gabi said impatiently

-He´ll be ok- They all breathed- But he´s in really bat shape, both his legs are broken in several places and his spine is seriously damaged, same as his neck, he won´t be able to walk for a while and he shouldn´t be doing any sport or hard physical activity for the rest of his life or his spine could collapse.

All the boys made an "o" with their mouth and the girls pulled a hand to their mouths.

"Can we see him?"Gabriella said wiping the tears away

"He´s now sleeping- a woman tapped her shoulder and told her something- well, he´s just woken up, you can go see him, but don´t mention anything about what I told you, It can be traumatic for him.

"Troy, you´re ok, thanks God" Taylor said

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You had an accident, but you´re ok now" Sharpay said, the rest were standing there shocked looking at Troy.

He then looked at his legs and tried sit and touch the plaster but as soon as he tried to move himself felt a terrible pain in all his body and screamed with a painful look on his face.

"wtf? I can´t move"

"Don´t worry, we´ll help you, don´t move"

This situation continued for at least a month, until Troy could at least sit on the bed. Of course, end of basketball career.

End of flashback

What a long flashback right? I just wanted to show exactly what had happened.

Thanks 4 reading! Now review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Soooorry for the big delay!!! Ive been overwheelmed by school and new activities (horse riding- like Ashley T!!! Lol) Hope you enjoy yhe new chapter!!!

Troy looked at the bed, there laid her girlfriend Angela. Theyd been together for like 3 years but she had insisted in moving in like a month after they were together.

Angela was pretty, sure, not as pretty as Gabriella, but well... she was really thin, her fake blond hair was straightened everytime and she had brown almond shaped eyes. Troy sometimes thought shed starve herself to death but she was really stubborn about the food she ate: she only ate salad and "light" stuff like that, thats why Troy never took her out to dinner, it was too embarrasing.

He had thought about dumping her many times, but if that happened, hed have to be alone in that big house, ok, he was really handsome for a 28 year old but suffering all that break-up process again, no way! Hed suffered enough with Gabriella. It was easier to just live with her, at least he had someone to sleep with when he felt like.

Another random day was about to start, he showered, got dresses and left. That day he was going to meet with a new journalist/ publiscist they needed. Her C.V. seemed impressive, but what mostly had dragged him to like her the most was that he was told she had attended East High, he was really curious to see who she was.

AT THE OFFICE

-Mr Bolton, the aplicant is here

-Oh, yes, let her in please

Troys POV

Then she walked in. A beautiful and young girl, she was about my same age, her face was too familiar to me not to recognise who she was, my heart started beating fast as I remembered the last time we saw each other, right before she had keft to University, when we broke-up.

-Gabriella?

-Troy?

-I cant

-Believe it

-Well me

-Either

-But how? (lol :P recognise that?)

-II moved back after graduating. Hey! You look... pretty good, I see youve done well in life

-You too, Ms. Vogue Journalist, what are you doing here anyway? In my humble sports mag?

-Hahaha, Vogue is totally different from the inside, AND, I missed this town, and some of my old friends.

-Yeah, I know, Its been tough for me without Zekes cookies

-Hahahah, so... (ackward silence) should we start with the interview?

-Oh yeah, sorry, please have a seat Ms. Montez, tell me whats your previous experience? Vogue?- You gotta be kidding me, Id be stupid if I dont hire you. Better we have a coffee and catch up, how does that sounds?

-Ok, sounds good to me- she said grinning

-Angie (secretary totally stolen from another fanfic) were going out for a while, Ill be back in an hour and you know I carry my cell il case theres an emergency

-Wow, you sounded like my mother there

-Haha, very funny. I run this place so Im kind of the father here

-Oh, I see, so youre like my daddy now?

-Yeas, and you have to obbey me or Ill have to ground you

Gabriella stopped walking, crossed arms and putted an stubborn look on her face.

-But I dont want to! She said sticking out her lower lip

-Ill have to punish you then! He grabbed her by her waist and and turned her and tickled her

-Oh no, Troy!, stop!, PLEASE! She screamed between laughs and giggles. They continued ultil they fell and rolled down a small hill. Troy ended un on top of Gabriella

-Wow, this is ackward- Gabi said

-Emmm, yeah, I know

Troy slowly stood up, same as Gabi. They kept there, ackardly not looking at each others eyes, like if they were 5.

-Eh, what about that coffee?

-Oh yes! Lets go- Troy said happy that the ackward silence was over.

They headed to a nearby cafè and chatted about old times, about their old friends, and about their lives after theys broken up.

Troys cell rang, It was Angie.

-Oh god, tell her Im sorry Angie, I totally forgot, Ill be there in 5. He hang up and faced Gabriella

-Gabi, I totally forgot bout lunch with my girl...

He saw Gabriellas face lit down and her jaw dripped a little. Why did he have to mention her?

...friend

She faked a smile and quickly putted herself back toghether.

-Yeah, sure, go. Ill see you tomorrow at 8.

-Of course! Ill see you. Well, gotta go

They waved and he left in his car.

Hope you liked it!! Now review and make me happy happy happy!!

I loove reviews!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

hey! sorry for taking so long but I´m really busy. Soon classes are over and I´ll have time to finish the story! thanks for reading!!

Gabi´s thoughts

Of course he has a girlfriend!! What were you thinking about?? Urrgh just look at him! Who wouldn´t like him??!! Afterall, I have a boyfriend too, yeah, I guess you could call him that.

To him, Gabriella was even more than a girlfriend, she was his everything, besides work of course, he loved his work to death, he was a lawyer. His name was Lionel Smith, really attractive to a lot of woman but for Gabriella he was good, but no comparison to Troy.

Gabriella felt a vibration in her pocket and answered her cellphone: Taylor, an old friend from High School, she was still living here with her fiancee Chad, who attended East High as well. They´d remained really close despite Gabi always travelling.

_Tay?_

_Hi Gab! How did the interview went? Tell me!_

_You knew it was Troy! You knew and didn´t told me a thing!_

_Oww sweetie, If I´d told you, you´d never gone_

_Mmm yeah, you´re right, but he has a girlfriend!_

_Yeah, I know, but she´s totally on the rebound for Troy, he doesn´t like her for real._

_Ohhh I see, well Tay, gotta go, oh, and by the way: I GOT THE JOB!! -She screamed gigling_

_Congrats baby!!! I´ll seeya soon!_

_Ok, bye_

Then they hung up

That night at Troy´s (and Angela´s)

-Angiiieee! I´m hoooome- Troy said very "I love Lucy"-ish

-Hi sweety! How are you? Why so happy?- she asked going to the living room, where he was

-You won´t believe this! Remember Gabriella Montez? From High School? (Angela was a cheerleader)

-Yeah, I do- she said she said unenthusiastically looking to the wall, bringing back all the memories about her and then mumbled- ...unfortunately

-What? Troy said, not listening the last part

-Uhh nothing babe, what´s up with the girl?

-Ohh yes, well she´s back! I couldn´t believe my eyes when she entered my office! She was applying to the position of journalist/publiscist!

-Ohh I see, and you gave her the position

-Of course! Isn´t that great? He said hugging her and kissing her forehead

-Sure... she said quietly, then Troy left to take a shower or so, she didn´t really cared, all that was on her mind was GABRIELLA MONTEZ, she´d have to keep an eye on her.

Angela had been trying to make Troy and Gabriella break up for their entire relationship, never making it, she only got to Troy after she broke up with him, right before college, he was devastated, it was the perfect opportunity..

-Flashback-

Angela knocked on the door of Troy´s college room, she studied there also. No one answered but she heard noise inside, the TV and sobbing. SOBBING? Someone really bad must had happened to him, she thought. She slowly opened the door a bit to reveal a crying Troy in his bed covered to the head watching home tape of one of the musicals he and Gabriella were into, it was backstage and the video showed them two kissing and hugging and telling each other how much they loved each other before going onstage.

Angela walked in hurriedly taking Troy by surprise. He hid under the cover, trying to clean his tear-stained face. She walked up to the TV and turned it down, then opened the windows, the bright light and fresh air made Troy groan in pain, as he hadn´t been out in 4 days.

Then Angela sitted on the bed, next to Troy, who was now struggling with the sunshine.

-You´ll get used to it again, now, you can´t be here watching videos and feeling sorry for yourself the rest of your life, we need to get you outta here.

-But...

-Listen Troy, she is over it already and moving on with her life, you have to do the same

-Seriously? She isn´t sad?... at all?

-nope, I talked to her earlier today, she was ok

-Oh... ok

Really Gabriella was as sad as Troy, but If Angela was going to get to him, this would be the best way...

-End of flashback-

now review! bye!! tnx 4 reading! xoxo


End file.
